Question: $\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {1}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{6}$